


The New Year

by Fluphies



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluphies/pseuds/Fluphies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of an agreement to all be "just friends" the core five find everything running smoothly all the way into sophomore year. But when Riley's New Year's Eve party rolls around and she reveals a plan to get a kiss at midnight, feelings old and new arise. Meanwhile, Farkle is trying to hide his and Lucas is as confused as ever. Maya can no longer deny how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a nice fluffy one-shot new years fic in light of gmny, but I'm making it a multichapter and kind of angsty. My bad.
> 
> ON the bright side, this is super core five oriented which I love so enjoy!

New Years Eve, 7:02 pm, the Matthews’ household

Riley sat perched on the center cushion of the couch, eyes glued to her phone and the group chat she had open. It was the one she had made with her three best friends sometime during seventh grade, added Zay to during eighth, and continued to use now just a few months into sophomore year. Lucas was making plans with Farkle to meet before they came over, which they could have discussed outside of the group chat, but at this point they were all used to personal one on one conversations slipping their way in. Except never between Riley and Maya. Mostly just because they were never apart. For example, Maya was here now, leaning against the armrest with her legs thrown lazily across her best friend. She was scrolling through their chat, but her mind was elsewhere.

“Do you think I’ll get to kiss someone at midnight?” Riley asked, looking up at the ceiling dreamily. Maya obviously hadn’t heard because she sat with the same blank look on her face, staring at nothing.

When she felt Riley turn to her for a response she raised her eyebrows. Riley rolled her eyes, repeating her question, “Do you think I’ll get a kiss at midnight?”

“I’m sure Huckleberry will be willing to kiss you.” Lucas’s feelings had become sort of a punchline at this point. It was such a sore subject all through middle school and he had gone back and forth between the two girls so many times that their whole group accepted that they were all confused. And they agreed to all be “just friends” (in an official agreement) despite feeling like they were all a little more than that.

Riley maneuvered herself to the other armrest and bent her legs so that her feet were against Maya’s. “Then he wouldn’t be able to kiss you.”

“What about Farkle?”

“Why would Lucas kiss Farkle?”

Maya giggled, pushing her feet forward so to get her legs straight first, “No, I mean why not have Farkle be your special midnight kiss?”

Riley’s knees were nearly against her chest (she was never very good at this), “I couldn’t, I invited Smackle tonight.”

“It’s not like they’re dating.”

“I’m just trying not to mess anything up.”

“I know, honey,” Maya curled her legs under each other, ending their unofficial leg wrestling match, “Look, Zay is always an option, unless he somehow has another girl under his arm already. Don’t worry, I’m going to get you that kiss.”

Cory and Topanga descended the stairs, he in a leather jacket, but not like a cool one, like a dad one. And Topanga wore her “party heels” which were literally only a half inch higher than her work heels. They crossed behind the girls, kissing the top of their heads as they passed over to the coat rack. Snow was falling outside.

“We’re heading out,” Riley’s mom informed them as if it wasn’t obvious.

“You kids be safe,” Maya warned them with a smile.

Riley piped up, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Isn’t that what we’re supposed to tell you?” Cory laughed, wrapping a scarf one hundred times around his neck until he disappeared.

Topanga slipped into her coat, “Are you sure we can trust them?”

“Yeah.”

 

7:15 pm, the Minkus residence

“Hey,” Lucas smiled, shaking the snow from his hat as he stepped inside.

Farkle came down the steps, brushing his teeth so just waved to greet him. Then he motioned for Lucas to follow him into the other room and, after slipping off his boots, he did. In the kitchen, the Minkus parents were standing over pots and pans and cutting boards making the room smell amazing.

Farkle spit into the sink, then cupped water from the faucet into his mouth, swished it around, then spit again. His dad turned around from the counter, “You know I don’t like when you do that.”

“I was in a rush,” he shrugged.

“Fine, I’ll let it slide this time, since it’s a holiday. Just go put your toothbrush back where it belongs.”

“Fine,” Farkle grabbed it from its resting place at the end of the sink and proceeded to skip out of the room.

“Lucas!” Mr. Minkus went back to chopping onions, but kept talking, “It’s been awhile since you’ve been over.”

He smiled shyly, “Yeah. I was back in Texas for Christmas. Visiting family.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Farkle’s mother chimed, “Farkle kept going on and on about how bummed he was. He really missed you-”

“Mom!” Farkle cut her off as he came back into the kitchen.

She just shrugged, “It’s true.”

Embarrassed, he changed the subject, “We were about to head over to Riley’s.”

“And Riley’s parents should be over here soon.”

 

The boys walked side by side over to the Matthews’ house. It was only about a block down, but the wind was blowing against them and making it feel like miles.

When there was a break in the wind, Farkle could finally speak, “We seriously need to catch up. My mom’s right. I did miss hanging out with you.” He stopped there, knowing if he continued talking he’d say something he’d regret.

“I was gone like two weeks,” Lucas smiled, “But yeah, I missed you, too. Texting doesn’t really make up for the real thing, does it?”

“No it doesn’t,” Farkle laughed, “We’ve got this whole party to have some fun together, though, right?”

“Right.”

 

7:45 pm, the Matthews’ household

Riley leaped down the steps, now in her new burgundy dress and mustard sweater Auggie had told her would not match. Oh, by the way, he is at a sleepover since Cory was afraid the teenagers would corrupt him, and he didn’t say why he and Topanga couldn’t take him with them, but it was obvious that they would be drinking.

To Maya, she looked stunning. She had been putting the food out on the counter and had to stop when she saw her best friend and just stare. As if time stopped, she couldn’t look away. It’d been this way since she could remember; always breathless yet more alive than ever when Riley walked into a room.

Riley noticed, smiling, “I knew it would look good. Is the headband too much?”

The blonde went to say “no” when some people intruded. Farkle barged in the front door, “We thought we’d be nice and use the door for once.” Lucas followed closely behind.

“How nice of you to knock,” Maya said sarcastically, walking out from behind the counter. Farkle stuck out his tongue cutely.

 

They sat around for a while, catching up now that Lucas was back in town, since they had time before everyone was supposed to show up. Riley let Zay invite just about everyone in their grade and some upperclassmen, but he told her not to worry about it getting out hand because all the kids with fake IDs or dealers would be going to senior parties. Still, the boys helped her and Maya carry all the breakable objects out of the main rooms and into her parents bedroom where no one was allowed.

Lucas sat down next to Riley on the couch and Farkle slid onto her other side. “So any special plans for tonight?” she asked with a nudge to each of their sides.

“Just a guys night,” Lucas shrugged.

Maya’s voice projected from the bedroom, “Riley, where’s your perfume!? The one that smells like vanilla!”

Riley giggled, “Check in the bathroom!”

“What about you?” Farkle asked, “Anything special you have planned?”

“There might be something,” she teased, not wanting to risk sounding silly by talking about her mission for a kiss. She knew it was stupid, but she had been thinking about it for a while now and it felt like time to move on and try something new.

A moment later, Maya came running into the room and threw herself dramatically onto the couch, squishing everybody on it. “Smell me.”

“You smell wonderful, Peaches, but you’re mushing us.”

Just then, someone else came into the front door, which had apparently been cracked open this whole time. “What the hell are you doing?” Zay stood baffled, chuckling slightly under his breath.

 

9:08 pm

By this time quite a few people had shown up, leaving Riley’s apartment hard to navigate. The tv was being flipped back and forth to all the New Year’s specials so that there was constant music playing underneath the chatter of the guests. There was also a small radio set up near the downstairs window at the back of the living room, where some people were gathered, dancing around all giggly.

Riley found Maya dropping an empty cup into the trash bin and pulled her into the fun. Still holding her hand, she twirled Maya around, doing some made up rendition of a fox trot that was mostly just spinning and falling onto one another. Time mushed together and they both lost track off it for a who knows how long.

 

Eventually, they stopped though, and Maya took Riley’s hand back over to the couch, falling down next to each other. Riley put her hand above her eyes like she was looking for something. “Time to scope out my kiss. This is very important.”

“That’s right,” Maya acknowledged, despite being a little upset that her friend’s attention was no longer on her. Regardless, she helped, pointing out guys she thought looked single and moderately attractive and princely. Riley just turned down every suggestion.

Then someone opened the door and in walked the perfect one.

“Charlie!” Riley said, jumping out of her seat, leaving Maya to feel slightly empty inside. “I didn’t think you got my invite. How have you been?”

That was about all Maya heard before they walked off to elsewhere and she was left to herself.

 

10:44 pm

“Truth or dare,” Zay asked looking at Lucas. They sat in a circle, about seven of guys, not including Farkle, considering he had ditched them as soon as Smackle arrived and took to standing on the opposite side of the room. Not that Lucas cared.

“Dare,” Lucas decided, figuring it the better option since he didn’t want to run into the age old who-do-you-like question because in all honesty, he didn’t know how to answer that.

Zay clapped his hands together, “Alright, I dare you to go ask for someone’s number. No explanation. And you need to make it obvious you’re interested.”

“Should be easy enough?” Lucas shrugged. He knew it was rude to lead someone on, but maybe he’d find someone actually worthwhile. And if not, he’d explain himself later.

“Oh not just anyone’s number,” Zay turned his head and called out for someone near the kitchen, “Oh, Maya!” What was Zay planning? Lucas already had her number.

She trudged over, drinking out of a plastic cup, “Yeah?”

“Lucas here has to ask for someone’s number. I’m leaving it up to you to pick.”

Maya put her fingers to her chin, pretending to stroke an invisible beard, “Hmm. Who shall it be?” She scanned the room, but stopped when she saw Riley and how flirty she was still being. “Charlie Gardner.”

Zay seemed quite satisfied with that answer.

 

Lucas had made his way across the room now, all the eyes of his little group on him. “Hey, Charlie.”

Riley stopped twirling her hair and Charlie looked confused. “Um, hey, Lucas,” he said.

“Look,” Lucas explained, using all his charm. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. “I’ve been working up the nerve to ask for your number, so do you think maybe-”

“I’m,” Charlie interrupted him, “flattered. But I actually have a girlfriend.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Riley asked, looking almost crushed, but in an odd way.

“Yeah, I met her over the summer. She goes to a different school.”

Riley didn’t respond. Awkwardly, Lucas spoke, “Well, thanks anyway. I’m just gonna go now.”

 

11:22 pm

At this point in time, Farkle and Smackle had migrated to the couch and were discussing the usual gossip that they enjoyed, Farkle talked about his friends to which Smackle said their drama was irrelevant, yet was intrigued none the less. On the other hand, Smackle was gloating about her new school and how connected she felt to everyone. She had only felt that way with Farkle because he was the only other person she knew that valued their education so much. But now she had a whole group of friends with whom she felt that way.

For the most part they talked about nothing, though. Farkle had been watching Lucas chat with a few guys from his baseball team and wondered why he felt this much towards him. How was Lucas so much like them and yet so different? Farkle knew that if he went up to them he would be included because that’s what Lucas did. But he stayed where he was and didn’t join them because he knew if it weren’t for the fact that he was best friends with the tall blonde kid, he wouldn’t stand a chance. It was too late now anyway, Lucas had disappeared to somewhere else.

“Farkle, even I can tell you have been skirting around telling me something all night,” Smackle drew him out of his trance.

“No, I'm not,” he responded, unable to convince himself. Smackle continued to hold his gaze, concerned. Farkle swallowed, hoping his voice would come back up. “I… like someone.”

“You're being strange. How is this new information? Riley and Maya-”

“This,” he stopped her, “isn't like with Riley and Maya. Or even you.”

“Then what is it like?” Smackle inquired.

“It's like-”

“Lucas!” Smackle turned to the boy who had just come up behind her friend.

“I, uh,” he set three cups down on the table, “I brought you guys some drinks.”

“Thanks,” Farkle replied all too bluntly, face feeling flush.

“Um, so what were you guys talking about?” Lucas sat down beside him making the blush situation worse, especially considering their thighs were pressed up against one another’s. Farkle was surprised Lucas couldn’t hear his heart pounding out of his ears.

“Nothing,” Farkle spat quickly, “just stupid stuff.”

“No, it's not stupid,” Smackle corrected him, not picking up on the situation. “You were so antsy, today, it’s better to talk about things.”

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, “Antsy about what?”

“It's nothing! Okay. Like I said, it's not important so can you drop it?” Farkle didn't mean for it to come out the way it did and he regretted it as soon as it happened. He saw the way Lucas’ face fell.

“Fine,” he stood offended, “I'll go.” Lucas grabbed his drink from his table and turned to them like he was about to say something else. He didn’t though; he just walked away.

Farkle put his head in his hands, sighing. This was the opposite of how the night was supposed to go.

“You like Lucas,” Smackle stated calmly, coming to an understanding.

“How'd you guess?” with sarcasm, Farkle replied.

“Are you gonna tell anyone?”

“I was thinking something along the lines of ignoring it and hoping the feelings go away on their own.”

“In the meantime are you ignoring Lucas as well?”

“What? No. I may have a crush on him but we're still best friends.”

She folded her arms, “Really? From what I can tell, you were kind of rude to him.”

“I know, you're right. I just don’t know what I should do?”

“I hate this word, but my advice is to go about things as if they are “normal.” If not then you risk losing a friend. At least go celebrate the new year with him so he doesn’t think you hate him,” Smackle responded.

“Sometimes I really do think you are smarter than me. Thank you,” Farkle smiled, taking the drinks Lucas had brought them off of the table and handing one to Smackle, “for being so supportive.”

 

11:38

“Charlie has a girlfriend.”

Maya jerked her head away from her conversation to the girl standing behind her, “Woah, honey,” she said calmly, “What’s the problem?”

Riley looked flustered, “Charlie has a girlfriend and I wasted all my good flirting on him. I even did my little hair twirl with the head tilt.” She demonstrated, looking cute as ever, but was just as soon back to her upset face.

“I’m sorry. Maybe there’s someone else.”

“No, it’s too late. Everyone’s moved on. I’m just little ol’ Riley stuck in the past,” she pouted her lip.

“Woah woah,” Maya grabbed her by the shoulders and shook until Riley looked her in the eyes, “no, you’re not just ‘little ol’ Riley.’ You’re super amazing beautiful Riley who doesn’t need some boy to kiss her to make her feel special.”

A million people could tell her how special she was and none of it would make her believe anymore than Maya did then. How was it that Maya was the only one who could ever make her feel like they had control of their universe?

Riley took a deep breath, “You know what? I’m gonna go to the bathroom and if I come out and some prince walks through the door then I’ll get my kiss, but if not, then I give up. That means it wasn’t meant to be.”

  
  


11:47

“Why so glum, chum?” Maya went leaned on her elbows towards a not-so-happy Lucas. He munched angrily at the bowl of potato chips, staring past her.

He heard her though and thus began his rant. “Farkle and I were having a great time until Smackle showed up. Then he pretty much ditched me. And I went over to sit by them because I thought, ‘Oh, I just need to join in on their conversation,’ but they changed subjects as soon as I showed up so I guess that means Farkle no longer needs me to tell everything to.”

Maya’s eyebrows rose in shock, “Wow, who would've thought you’d be hung up over Farkle.”

“I just wanted a nice night with my best bud, is that too much to ask?”

“No,” she replied calmly, “but in his defence, he hasn’t seen Smackle since the end of summer since she moved back to that fancy boarding school for the gifted.” Lucas sulked, looking into the near empty bowl of chips, so Maya continued. “If it makes you feel any better, Riley’s not having a very good night either.”

“What’s up with her?”

Maya sighed, “She’s dead set on getting a kiss at midnight.”

“And it’s not going well?” Lucas looked confused, “Everybody loves Riley.”

“Yeah, but even Charlie moved on. And now she’s bummed because there’s like ten minutes until midnight and she thinks she has like zero chance of getting her oh so special kiss.”

“Not true.”

Maya paused, “I don’t know. Don’t you think it’s kind of ridiculous? I don’t even know where she got this crazy idea. Just out of nowhere she decided that this was the most important thing in the universe. Riley thought some prince was gonna come in and sweep her off her feet, tonight, but you know what?” Maya hit her hand against the counter, “It’s wasn’t gonna happen!”

Lucas’ face fell, “Um, Maya.”

“I should have just told her before. Then maybe we could have spent tonight together. Instead of her ditching me for some lost cause.”

“Maya,” Lucas said, clearly looking behind her.

There Riley stood, tears welling in her eyes, hands clenched at her side. Maya felt like shit. Riley just faked a cheesey smile and said, “It’s okay, Maya. I’m glad you feel that way.” Then without another word, she ran upstairs.

“Riles, come back!”

 

11:57

Lucas’ gaze went back into the nearly empty chip bowl and his mind went back to how much of a good time he was having earlier and just how quickly that changed. He hardly noticed when Farkle came up beside him, until he pressed his shoulder against his.

“It’s nearly midnight.”

“Yeah,” Lucas mumbled a response.

“You okay?” he asked.

“I'm fine. You should go celebrate with your girlfriend while she's in town.”

“Lucas, Isadora Smackle is not my girlfriend. And anyway, I want to celebrate the new year with you.”

“Really? You were having a pretty personal conversation a little while ago,” Lucas turned to look at him, “What was that about anyway?”

“I just… can't tell you, right now,” Farkle hated that it was this way, but if he was honest then he risked disturbing the peace.

“And i won't push you. but eventually?”

“Yeah, eventually.” He wasn’t sure if that was the truth. “I'm sure one day I'll look back at this and laugh, it's just right now it hurts a little too much.”

There was something so genuine in the concern in Lucas’ eyes. “Whatever happens, I'm here for you,” he put his arm around Farkle, and tugging him closer said, “Best friends forever, remember?”

Yeah, it hurt a little too much.

 

11:58

Maya announced herself by tapping softly at the door as she pushed her way into the bedroom. Sat quietly at the bay window was Riley, knees curled up to her chest with her head against the glass. She was trying to stay strong, judging by her weak smile upon seeing her best friend meander towards her and sit down beside her.

“I wasn’t expecting a prince,” Riley said, messing with the hem of her dress.

“I know, honey,” Maya took a deep breath, “I was jealous. Of you spending a holiday we always celebrate together looking for someone else. I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t even realize I’d been so caught up. I feel like my life has been at a standstill since that whole “just friends” agreement thing.”

“Lucas did cause us a lot of drama, didn’t he,” Maya laughed.

Riley even cracked a smile, “I just wanted tonight to be the night so badly. I was even willing to kiss Charlie when I knew I didn’t feel that way about him.”

“Hey, I suggested you kiss Zay. I think that’s more desperate.”

“Maya,” Riley laughed, “That’s mean!”

“Oh, he knows we love him.” It was silent for a moment. “It does kind of suck that you didn’t get your kiss though. It meant a lot to you.”

“There’s always next year.”

“Maybe you don’t have to wait,” Maya wasn’t sure what came over her.

Riley looked up in confusion, but there were stars in her eyes. Outside you could hear the city building with intensity as the last minutes of the year drew to a close.

Maya closed her eyes, “We could kiss.”

10...9...8...

She had yet to open her eyes and the room was overwhelmingly quiet, yet she could feel Riley staring deep into her. She knew that already, what she suggested had completely disrupted the vast yet orderly universe she and her best friend had created.

7...6...5...4…

Finding the courage, Maya peeled her eyes open to find Riley hadn’t moved. And what happened next sent their universe into utter chaos.

Riley smiled slightly, “Okay.”

3...2...1… Happy New Years!

Fireworks going off in her stomach. That’s what it felt like when Riley’s lips hit hers. Soft and sweet; that’s when Maya could no longer deny it: She loved her.

“Thank you,” Riley said a moment after they pulled away.

Maya smiled, weakly, “That’s what friends are for.”

 

2:00 am, the Matthews' household

“Hey, Riles, we’re home. How was the party?” Her parents walked through the door, taking off their coats and scarves and shaking the snow from their shoes.

“It was fun,” Riley managed a smile. “I cleaned up for the most part. There’s just some dishes.”

“Where’s Maya?” Topanga asked

She fiddled with her hands, “She went home.”

“I thought she was staying the night,” Cory looked between his wife and daughter to see if he was missing something.

Riley was silent.

“Hun, what’s wrong?”

“Can we talk tomorrow? I’m really tired right now.”


End file.
